Un seul corps
by Yumika Plume
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Brian - OS- sherlock/Watson. John n'en peut plus que Sherlock n'en face qu'à sa tête pendant ses enquêtes et décide d'agir.


**Bonjour^^ **

_***sort le champagne, les pigeons, les ballons, les bonbons* **_

_**Joyeux ANNIVERSAIRE SOMECOOLNAME! **_

_**Suite à une brillante idée de Nathdawn(il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César) J'ai fait ce petit OS terminé ce matin (6h pour être précise.)**_

_**Alors comme tu le sais, Sherlock c'est pas mon truc, mais je voulais te faire plaisir, alors j'espère que c'est le cas, car franchement tu le mérites, comme tu le sais -mais sa fait jamais mal de se répéter- j'adore ton style d'écriture, j'adore comment tu racontes les chose, la douceur et l'amour qu'il se dégage de tes écrits, alors j'espère que ma modeste contribution te fera un peu plaisir. J'aurai aimé faire plus, mais étant une créature de la nuit,( vampire? vous avez dit vampire?) les choses sont un peu compliqués... **_

_**Sérieux joyeux anniversaire. Plein de bonheur. Plein de fics?( quoi? mais non je t'influence pas xD)**_

_**Et je remercie Glasgow et Nathdawn qui m'ont sauvé dans cette océan sherlockien auquel je connais que dâle.**_

_**J'aurai bien aimer de te faire ton threesome, (bruce powaaa) mais bon tu devras attendre encore un peu pour ça. Désolé. **_

_**Bon et comme je le disais, finit ce matin, donc "corrigé" (si on peut appeler ça corriger...) rapidement. (lis que d'un oeil, tu verras peut-être pas les fautes, les répétitions et les phrase qui veulent rien dire. (mais si c'est possible de lire que d'un oeil xD))**_

_**On se répète jamais assez mais joyeux anniversaire Koupine. :3**_

**Contenu explicite- homophobe passez votre chemin s'il vous plait. **

**première fic sur Sherlock (et la dernière -les filles je vous les laisse avec joie) et donc un chouilla d'indulgence serait très gentil.**

**Gros bisounours *et calinous en plus pour SCN* **

« Vous m'avez mentit Holmes ! » s'écria Watson en suivant l'enquêteur dans leur escalier.

« Oh, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ne prenez pas la mouche comme cela. » soupira Sherlock en ouvrant la porte de leur salon à Baker Street pour y entrer.

La lumière était tamisée, allumé surement par madame Hudson avant leur retour. Le feu de la cheminée mourrait mollement donnant de la quiétude de la pièce, le transformant à un lieu de repos, mais Watson n'en avait rien à faire pour l'instant. Il essuya un instant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue dû à une balle qui avait sifflée beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût.

« Arrêtez immédiatement ce petit jeu, Holmes! » hurla John en entrant à son tour pour voir son ami jeter une buche dans le feu comme si de rien n'était et d'enlever son manteau.

« Nous avons arrêté le criminel, c'est ce qui importe.» déclara Holmes en jetant le vêtement sur un fauteuil.

« Tout ce qui importe ? » répéta John incrédule une seconde, avant de s'avancer et de saisir le bras de l'enquêteur. « Et le faite que nous aillions faillit mourir n'a donc aucune importance ? Tout comme le fait que vous aillez tût son nom alors que vous saviez de qui il s'agissait depuis le début ? »

Holmes lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant d'essayer de se détacher mais le docteur ne lâcha pas une seule seconde. Cette fois, ce fut un regard énervé qui se posa dans les yeux bleus.

« Sa suffit maintenant Watson. Veuillez me lâcher tout de suite. »

John fronça les sourcils, sa colère et sa rage devenant presque palpable. Il attrapa aussitôt l'autre bras pour maintenir son ami en face de lui. Le docteur en avait assez, il voulait que cela cesse. Holmes allait devoir l'affronter pour une fois. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'échapper continuellement, caché derrière ses déductions, derrière son génie. Qu'il affronte enfin la réalité. Qu'il prenne conscience des risques qu'il courrait. Qu'il leurs faisait courir.

« Il n'en est pas question. J'en ai vraiment assez que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête. Je ne peux même plus vous protéger. »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les yeux si noirs s'animer soudainement comme rarement, -surtout pendant une enquête- avant que deux mains n'empeignent sa veste.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. C'est vous qui avez besoin de protection! »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je sais parfaitement me défendre. Et sans moi, vous ne tiendriez même pas une journée complète. »

Holmes détourna étrangement la tête cette fois, sans desserrer ses mains pour autant.

« Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'intérêt à votre personne. » souffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement neutre.

S'en fut trop pour John. Ils avaient passé une soirée épouvantable, cherchant un meurtrier qui terrorisait tout Londres depuis deux semaines. Mais ils avaient bien faillit y passer, car Holmes les avait attiré dans la gueule du loup intentionnellement sans même prévenir Watson. Le docteur ne devait sa vie qu'à ses réflexes. Il avait d'ailleurs poussé Holmes juste à temps, lui évitant qu'une balle ne le touche à l'épaule. Et maintenant, voir Sherlock faire semblant qu'il n'était rien, qu'il n'avait pas visiblement pas sa place à ses côtés, était bien la chose de trop. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait que tout cela était dût au fait que Sherlock le laissait toujours en arrière pour sa soi-disant protection. Mais John en avait assez de courir maintenant derrière lui. Il voulait courir à ses côtés, pour pouvoir le protéger. Et Holmes allait devoir abdiquer. Il n'avait pas le choix.

John serra d'avantage les bras qu'il tenait, avant de faire deux pas en avant pour plaquer son ami contre le mur. Un morceau de plâtre tomba au sol. Holmes avait encore tiré dedans pour essayer de se divertir face à son profond ennui avant que ce tueur fou ne leur tombe dessus. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le réparer, et n'y avait même pas pensé à vrai dire. Une fine couche de plâtre blanc tomba sur eux comme de la plus fine des neiges, alors que Watson s'agaçait encore.

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria-t-il. « J'en ai assez, vous m'entendez! Cela ne peut plus durer. »

Holmes eut un sourire condescendant, pas du tout apeuré, semblant même plutôt moqueur.

« Ne jouez pas à cela Watson. Vous allez perdre. » Déclara-t-il platement, avant de resserrer sa prise et de repousser le docteur.

John se figea une seconde, estomaqué, avant de foncer de nouveau vers Sherlock. Celui-ci anticipa facilement le geste, ils se connaissaient si bien tous les deux, et se servit de la force du médecin pour le détourner et le faire se prendre le mur qui s'ébranla de nouveau. Du plâtre craquela une nouvelle fois et la lampe accrochée à quelques mètres tomba au sol, répandant de l'huile et du verre partout. Mais John ne lâcha pas prise, à aucun instant malgré le coup à la tête qui le sonna quelques secondes, avant de réussir à faucher les jambes devant lui.

« Watson ! » s'agaça Holmes, en essayant de repousser le médecin à l'aide de ses pieds.

John n'écoutait même plus, il voulait bâillonner cet homme qui ne prenait pas assez soin de lui, assez soin de son partenaire de travail, ou même de leur amitié. Les mots n'avaient plus leur place pour l'instant. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que le temps où il acceptait tout sans concession était finit. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir pour un acte inconsidéré. Cette fois avait été la fois de trop…

Alors il essaya de ceinturer son ami qui le repoussa avec force, si bien qu'ils finirent rapidement par n'être qu'un ensemble de membres mêlés au sol. Les mains s'agrippaient partout, le col de chemise de Sherlock fut le premier à céder, suivit rapidement par la manche de John. Pourtant cela ne les stoppa un instant. Étrangement pas un seul coup ne fut donné. Juste des saisies, des prises pour essayer de dominer l'autre mais pas un coup ne fut échangé. Les gestes n'étaient pas tendres, les mots n'avaient plus d'importance. Leurs respirations saccadés et leurs gestes étaient devenu leur nouveau langage. Le plâtre blanc qui les avaient recouvert voletaient doucement autour d'eux, accompagnant chacun de leur geste et brillant à la faible lumière des lampes encore intacte et de la cheminée, donnant un étrange sentiment d'intimité et de délicatesse.

Ils finirent pourtant par se stopper net lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent sans le vouloir. Figer comme des statues, ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, le bras de John sous la gorge de Sherlock, assit à califourchon sur l'enquêteur, son autre main bloquant le bras qui essayait de repousser son épaule. L'autre main d'Holmes se trouvait sur l'estomac de John pour essayait de le maintenir à bonne distance, alors que leurs jambes repliés autour du corps de l'autre pour l'écraser, les faisaient inévitablement se rapprocher. Mais dès le contact entre leur deux bassins, ce simple touché intime, les avait fait stoppé dans cette étrangement affrontement de domination.

Le temps sembla se figer, alors que la poussière blanche trouva enfin place sur le sol. Avec une lenteur presque irréelle, John leva doucement la main, lâchant le bras qu'il tenait. Les yeux ne se quittèrent pas un instant. Leurs respirations presque coupées ne couvraient même pas le craquement du bois à quelques mètres. Les deux corps tendus comme des arcs, figés dans une attente étrange presque incompréhensive, s'épousaient pourtant à la perfection. Les doigts chauds du médecin eurent juste le temps d'effleurer la joue de son ami dans une caresse aussi céleste qu'une plume, avant qu'Holmes ne le pousse contre le mur. Cette fois une fissure apparut sous le choc, avant de qu'un pan de mur ne s'enfonce pour tomber dans la pièce derrière eux. Le cabinet de Watson.

Le plâtre vola encore dans un nuage bien plus épais, les rendant aveugle une seconde, mais Sherlock était de nouveau sur John, essayant de le plaquer sur le reste de mur encore debout. Le docteur l'anticipa par un astucieux mouvement qu'il avait volé à l'enquêteur et l'empoigna pour inversé les rôles, se retrouvant presque dans la même position contre la cloison.

Le temps sembla de nouveau se suspendre, sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Non, leurs corps avaient commencé à être leur seul langage. Car chacun savait. Les mots pouvaient être blessant, cacher des choses, en mettre d'autres en évidence. Et là Watson ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait que Sherlock soit honnête pour une fois. Qu'il arrête de se cacher derrière ses déductions, qu'il oublie ses meurtres, que son cerveau ne soit concentré que sur une chose. Lui.

Il leva une nouvelle fois sa main, effleurant les cheveux légèrement blanchies par le reste du mur. Sherlock le fixait avec tellement d'attention que Watson sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement sous la pression des yeux. Il enleva un peu le bras qui clouait son acolyte, lui permettant de bouger les épaules, mais Sherlock resta à sa place. Il contemplait le médecin alors que les doigts descendaient sur sa joue. Le geste était lent, sensuel, effleurant le front, puis la pommette, le nez, et enfin les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

John fit un tendre sourire, avant de se redresser soudainement, coincé entre les jambes de Holmes, pour arracher le reste de sa chemise. Sherlock l'aida en tirant violement dessus, avant de faire de même avec la sienne. Une fois torses nus, la lumière tamisée dansait sur leur corps légèrement moite de leur bataille, semblant partenaire de cette étrange combat. Mais lorsque Watson voulut revenir contre lui, Holmes ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot puisqu'il agrippa ses poignets pour le repousser encore. John eut plus de difficultés à le maîtriser cette fois et dut le ceinturer avant de prendre son visage dans sa main. Leurs fronts se collèrent et leurs gestes s'arrêtèrent encore. Avec cette même lenteur, Watson posa délicatement sa bouche sur une paupière. Puis sur le haut de la joue et enfin les lèvres. Un simple effleurement. D'une douceur qui les fit frissonner tous les deux, aux antipodes de leurs autres gestes.

« Sherlock » murmura malgré lui John.

Ce simple mot suffit presque à ramener l'enquêteur à lui et il se débattit un instant pour passer ses jambes autour des hanches de John et l'attirer à lui. La nouvelle rencontre de leurs deux virilités chaudes et palpitantes fut presque un choc pour le docteur qui dût s'appuyer sur la cloison près de la tête de Sherlock, le souffle court. Ce dernier sourit, avant de donner un coup de reins.

John ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire, avant de se redresser encore, pour arracher les cordons de son pantalon. Holmes l'aida en l'arrachant littéralement, refusant de le voir trop s'éloigner de son entre-jambe. Lorsque les mains de Watson se dirigèrent vers celui de Sherlock une fois nu, il ne pût que grogner férocement. Holmes en avait fait déjà qu'à sa tête, et c'était saisit du sexe dressé pour lui imposer un rythme soutenu d'aller et venu.

Les doigts tremblèrent en tirant sur le dernier vêtement de Sherlock et eurent un mal fou à le déshabiller. Mais une fois que cela fût fait, il s'approcha de nouveau repoussant les mains de son corps. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles plus charnues du brun. Toujours chastement. Presque innocemment malgré leurs corps nus, le mur brisé contre lequel ils étaient appuyés, ou même le verre brisé de la lampe à quelques mètres. Non, les lèvres étaient douces, chaudes. Et la langue mit presque une éternité à sortir de leurs bouches, venant presque étreindre l'autre avec tendresse et lenteur. Une patience qu'ils imposaient à leur corps brûlant. Mais c'était bon comme ça. C'était la seule affection qu'ils semblaient capables de s'offrir. Au-delà des mots ou des caresses. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de toute manière.

Watson finit par reculer, respirant bruyamment, ébranlé par ce simple baiser. Ses mains remontèrent les poignets qu'il tenait, pour arriver au torse, qu'il caressa sommairement avant de descendre jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il massa un peu avant de les faire remonter contre ses hanches. Il ne fut pas repousser mais récompenser lorsque les deux virilités se rencontrèrent, se frottant l'une contre l'autre comme un nouveau combat entre eux. La main de Watson se trouva aussitôt dessus, entrelaçant celle d'Holmes déjà là. A l'image de leurs mains unies sur leur virilité, leurs corps semblaient bouger d'un même mouvement transformant le chaos qu'ils formaient jusqu'ici en une danse lente et lascive.

John fut fasciné par le regard de Sherlock sur leur main jointe, mais rapidement se sentit étrangement seul. Sans ce regard sur lui, il se sentait vide. Et Sherlock oubliait beaucoup trop souvent qu'il n'était pas seul. John voulait qu'il sache avec qui il faisait ça, il voulait assouvir sa place à ses côtés. Alors il leva sa main pour prendre son menton, dans un geste sec qui fit froncer les sourcils du brun, mais le rictus qu'il fit fut bientôt avaler par d'autres lèvres. La langue de Watson se fit soudainement plus audacieuse, caressant les lèvres, avant de cajoler sa jumelle. Ses mouvements sensuels et agiles firent gémir Sherlock avant qu'ils ne reprennent cette douce lenteur. Tout le contraire de leurs mains qui n'en faisaient plus qu'une, et de leurs bassins qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec frénésie.

Les doigts libres d'Holmes trouvèrent ceux de Watson alors qu'ils séparaient leurs lèvres, incapable de taire leurs gémissements de plaisir. Leurs mains s'enroulèrent comme les deux autres, les transformant presque en un seul corps. Enroulés, imbriqués, collés, ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Là ou un membre finissait l'autre commençait. Leurs respirations bien que saccadés et anarchiques semblaient calqués sur l'autre. Leur plaisir s'intensifiaient, montant comme la chaleur entre eux. Et soudainement ce fut plus suffisant. Pour tous les deux.

Le docteur se redressa autant qu'il put, plaquant les deux mains liés au-dessus de la tête de Sherlock pour avoir un meilleur appuyé, serrant l'autre sur leur virilité dans un étau de fer. Son bassin donna de grands coups de reins, les faisant gémirent à l'unisson. Ils y étaient presque.

Watson admira leur corps sous lui, frémissant, accompagnant ses grands aller et venu, avec un plaisir indécent. Oui, Sherlock Holmes était une créature indécente, capable de donner du plaisir rien qu'en le regardant. Même salit, transpirant sous l'effort, le corps rougis de plaisir, il était à damner un saint. Ou plutôt un dieu. Puisque ce qu'ils faisaient été un crime. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance à ce moment-là. Non, ils n'étaient plus deux pêcheurs à cet instant. Juste deux âmes qui retrouvaient enfin le même corps.

John posa soudainement ses lèvres contre celle du brun, étouffant ainsi leurs deux cries de jouissances alors qu'ils se libéraient dans leurs mains. Pourtant les lèvres étaient toujours si douces, si tendre, soufflant les plus belles promesses alors qu'aucun mots ne furent prononcer. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Depuis longtemps, ils n'en avaient plus besoin.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent une fois que leurs souffles furent calmés, les corps lourds et fatigués. Watson contempla les yeux noirs qui le fixaient, se demandant un instant si ce qu'ils venaient de faire aller changer quelque chose avant de sourire doucement.

« Ne me mentait plus Sherlock », murmura-t-il doucement avant de tirer à lui les mains contre le mur pour les embrasser doucement.

« Je ne crois pas John. » sourit à son tour Holmes.

Tous les gestes du docteur se stoppèrent, alors que ses yeux bleus analysaient l'enquêteur. Il allait le repousser et se lever pour hurler sa colère lorsque les jambes de Sherlock se resserrent sur ses hanches pour le retenir.

« Je mentirai tous les jours, John. A chaque instant, chaque seconde. »

Sherlock libéra enfin une de ses mains pour aller caresser la joue blessée du blond, mais fut repousser comme il l'avait été plus tôt.

« A chaque seconde, John. » répéta-t-il avec une douceur si étonnante chez lui, réussissant tout de même à l'effleurer. « Juste pour que vous recommenciez ce que vous venez de faire, mon cher. »

Le docteur le fixa un instant, perdu, et se laissa attirer délicatement en avant, pour finir contre Sherlock.

« Oui, John. Recommencez. Encore. Et bien plus. Tellement plus. Vous êtes fichu John. Jamais je ne pourrai vous laisser maintenant.»

Sherlock termina sa phrase contre les lèvres de John et scella sa promesse par ce même baiser chaste. Oui, ils n'allaient plus se séparer maintenant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un de toute manière. Et John resterait à ces côtés. Plus derrière. A ces côtés. Près de lui. Un seul corps.

**bon bah voilà. Je pense que je vais retourner aux choses que je sais faire -_- (*JARVIS trouve moi le capitaine!*) Mais Joyeux anniversaire SomeCoolName. Que cette journée t'apporte plein de bonheur. Et que tu profites d'être mon aînée pour encore une semaine xD Gros bisounours **


End file.
